A Daughtes Broken Heart
by Nesian Rin
Summary: When a heart breaks can you hear it shatter? when a small spirit dies can you feel the pain, when a child looses her father can you smell her tears? does he care enough to try and save her again. Sesshouamru must only decide....One shot


DISCLAIMER: i dont own Inuyasha or anything to do with Inuyasha...

Here goes: my first story wasnt as sucessful so i'm hoping this one will be good... If you like Inu/Kag pairings then you should read my other fan fic well here goes nothing...

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's Mother:** She sat holding her new borns head to her chest...

_If I am to be yours forever and you mine, than let the light from heaven shine down on you and make you whole again. Only one heart you will carry inside your own and only one heart alone._

_As this world is full of hate, you will also come to see that your heart so pure and innocent will come to acknowledge that life in it's mere existence isn't fair, yet you will carry the heart of a soulless man yet to roam a lifeless earth full of pain but you alone will decide your own fate. _

_**Many years later...**_

Sesshoumaru sat at the table looking across from him was Kagura her eye's watery with tears "Sesshoumaru, please I didn't mean any harm, I was drunk I didn't mean to hurt you!" she dropped to her knee's her lip trembling "Sesshoumaru please, it was an accident and it didn't mean anything I'm asking you not to turn me away, we are engaged Please I didn't mean to hurt you I swear" Kagura looked up at her boy friend desperation in her voice, Sesshoumaru pushed her away and stood up "get up and stop groveling like a dog, no one can hurt me not even you it was your decision not mine, you made the wrong Kagura" Sesshoumaru walked out the door "I forgive what you have done Kagura but there's no more us, just me" "Sesshoumaru please I'll do anything, I still love you" Sesshoumaru looked back at the crying girl "I cannot except betrayal not from you or anyone it's my decision that I have made " with that he turned and walked away leaving her and his hurt behind him.

_**Four years later… **_

Sesshoumaru looked down at a smiling girl her chocolate brown eye's wide with excitement and her smile spread right across her face, she held her small hands out signaling him to carry her. Sesshoumaru picked her up and looked around but no one was there it was just her in this run down building, she smiled at him and grabbed his hair, she giggled a bit before waving her small arms around in the air, she was only a infant and there was no mother or father here protecting her.

Sesshoumaru then smelt a stench coming from another room like the odor of a dieing person he walked across the ware house to a small office room, there laying on the ground was a dieing women her clothes ripped and torn on her body her face beaten so hard you would not acknowledge her as a person but a monster she had numerous amounts of stabbings and she smelt of rot and mess.

Her breathing was fast and short, Sesshoumaru could see her divert her eye's in his direction she tried lifting her hand up "ha- ah Rin p-please sir take my daught-ter she has no one please I'm begging you, her name is Rin take care of my beautiful daughter-r" The women's arm dropped back to the ground her face turned away from him, Sesshoumaru covered his nose with his shirt and walked closer to her, he could hear her mumbling something under her breath "please take care of her I want her to live a different life then this I want her to grow strong and live free.

_She is mine forever and I am hers, than let the angels from above cry her tears of pain let them feel the pain that she feels to heal her, and let her heart love others in need. Only one heart she will carry inside her own and only one heart alone._

_The world is a vicious and dangerous place she will also come to perceive that her heart so pure and innocent will come to acknowledge that life in its mere existence isn't fair, yet she will carry the heart of a warrior but create a world full of peace and bring no conflict for she will decide her own fate" _

The women took a deep and painful breath "thank you sir" she let out her breath slowly every inch of her dieing before him, Sesshoumaru realized she was gone. Sesshoumaru edged closer something was underneath the women he pulled it toward him and looked at it, it was a baby blanket and a small photo scrunched inside it, as he looked at it he could see the women and her baby daughter smiling the wind was blowing in the women's face her chocolate colored eye's sparkling with happiness at that moment Sesshoumaru felt hate greater than anything else "life is unfair and only brings hate and misery even to a small child how worthless".

**Two years later…**

"Ha ha ha you look tasty, you know this baby smells familiar" a tall wolf demon looked at Rin hungrily "Probably because we must have eaten a kin of hers once, or twice" the next man smiled evilly before taking an unwelcome bite out of Rin's shoulder. Rin screamed in pain as the two wolf demons howled with excitement her small body couldn't cope with the torture and blood draining these two demons were doing to her, she was only three, her hand slackened to her side every bit of her body numb from pain and the bruises inflicted on her small frame.

Sesshoumaru had taken his eyes away from her for 2 seconds and she had disappeared, her scent barely lingering in the air he looked around trying not to look frantic and psychotic he searched everywhere. Of course he didn't care for her but she was his responsibility and he couldn't just leave her, he could sense a demonic aura near, his eyes turning blood red and twitching, his fangs slowly appearing from under his lip, he walked down the street and turned into a dead ended alley way.

Two thugs turned around blood drenching from their mouths each taking turns to suck the blood out of a small limp body. Sesshoumaru walked closer to them anger seething from him "hey arse hole this is our kill find your own" the thug looked evilly at Sesshoumaru who didn't speak "Oi idiot did you heard me?" the thug turned around and faced Sesshoumaru "guess not are you dea-" Sesshoumaru lunged forward ripping the wolfs throat out of his neck and landing next to the other holding an Adam's apple clenched inside his fist.

Sesshoumaru looked at the remaining wolf thug "let go of her now" Sesshoumaru spoke with a deadly tone making the thug shake uneasy "listen if y-you want her have her, j- just don't kill me" the thug threw Rin's body at Sesshoumaru and attempted to run Sesshoumaru caught her and tripped the thug with his foot before grabbing the thugs neck and crushing it under his force, the thug dropped lifelessly onto the ground. Sesshoumaru looked at a barley live Rin before cradling her in his arms. He headed for Kaede's shrine he hated her but she was the closest person to where Sesshoumaru was he had no choice.

Sesshoumaru jumped and landed at the top of the steps he knocked on the door, a small old women answered "hell-ooo What happened Child?" she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm in a tight grip and dragged him in side her house, a horrified look on her face " my god what happened to this poor infant?" Kaede went straight to the cupboard and started searching through it looking for some sort of potion or herb.

Sesshoumaru placed Rin on a futon and looked up at Kaede "can you help her?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kaede before looking back at Rin "I'm not sure child she seems to far from this world to bring back" she kneeled down next to Rin's body and looked at her wounds "this child has sustained multiple damages to 90 of her body she's broken her bones and lost to much blood for me to help her Sesshoumaru" Kaede looked at him sadly.

Sesshoumaru looked angrily at her "You must do something anything just give her back her life!" Sesshoumaru glared at the old women "Sesshoumaru why did you not use your sword of life?" Kaede looked at him "Because I do not carry it with me old hag" Sesshoumaru glared at her he thought she would help "Sesshoumaru if you wish for this child to have her life back there is one other way but it can have some consequences that you will have to live with for the rest of your life" Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru "Old women tell me" Kaede smiled slightly "I have it in my books that a Demon can either give back a life to a human or turn it's human mate into demon to ensure, they live together as one" Sesshoumaru looked at her "then why has this never been told to me" Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly "Because dear child I am the only one that created this curse or cure."

"You see I have lived so many years and have mastered the ways of a Miko and healer, that I have come to see that I can also give life to ones so different from each other" Kaede had sparkling eye's and a big smile on her face "if your desire for this child to have a life is so great then you must be willing to give some of yourself away" Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru "this spell will not work if your heart is cold Sesshoumaru, it means if you do not love this child then she will die a painful and lonely death" Sesshoumaru looked at her "I'll do it old hag" Sesshoumaru picked up Rin "But do you love her Sesshoumaru?" Kaede didn't want this child's life to become a waste but she had to find out if such a cold hearted demon could truly love.

"Sesshoumaru the consequences of this are not easy to live with" Kaede looked at him "Will you get on with it old women!" Sesshoumaru was getting agitated by the second.

Kaede sighed "fine, I need you to bite her wrist as she will not be your mate but pup I guess" Sesshoumaru did as he was told "Now I will need to purify it before we proceed" Kaede gathered the things she needed she lit a match ad started to burn herbs she muttered a prayer while holding the smoking herbs in a bowl she waved a feather above it letting the incense blow onto Rin's body.

Kaede opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru "You need to drain your blood into her from the bite mark you have given on the wrist" he looked at Kaede "What'd you mean old women?" Kaede looked at Rin "you must feel love for the child and let your blood consume her body she may scream and fight against it for awhile Sesshoumaru but her body will accept it" Sesshoumaru looked up " I know but how can I give her my blood?" Kaede breathed deeply "with your fangs dear, the blood will automatically flow from them as soon as they dig deep into her flesh" Sesshoumaru hesitated at first before biting Rin's wrist again he soon felt the warmth of red blood inside his mouth, his fangs stung with pain as he held tight to Rin's arm, she screamed in pain, as her body refused his blood.

Rin screamed as if being stabbed a hundred times she hit and slapped at Sesshoumaru who wouldn't let go, she kept screaming but Sesshoumaru dug his fangs deeper into her flesh causing her to tense and scream louder. His ears hurting from the noise but most of all for some reason his heart was aching as well as if he was hurting to hear her cry.

Rin suddenly became limp again her breathing steady and slow, Sesshoumaru let go of her arm and backed away from her wiping his mouth from the excess blood "old women did I succeed?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, the women was in such a shocked state to realize he was even talking "old women can you hear me?" Kaede looked at him "you love that child dearly Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru looked at her "I love no one I just don't like seeing the innocent and pure die for no apparent reason" Sesshoumaru turned away from her "No Sesshoumaru you love that child deeply, or she would have burnt to death and both of you to die in ashes!" Kaede looked at him astonished, Sesshoumaru stared at her.

_Did she just say I would have died if I did not love this child? Could I possibly love as this old woman has suggested? _

Sesshoumaru glared at her "why didn't you say it would kill me as well old women?" Sesshoumaru continued to glared at her "because then you may not have saved this child's life" Kaede pulled out some bandages "she will need to be tendered to and looked after 24/7 for about 2 months or so, she will heal faster then a human child would with these injuries but slower than a Youkai because the blood needs to flow through her first before she is complete" Kaede finished bandaging up Rin "Look after her Sesshoumaru come back here in a years time to discuss with me something's you will need to know" Kaede looked at him "What ever you do you must not break this child's heart……"

_I fear this will endanger the both of them… have I done the right thing by this? _

_**One year later…**_

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk his chin resting on Rin's head "Rin made Sesshy something she thinks Sesshy is pretty, Rin put flowers all over Sesshy" Sesshoumaru looked at the picture Rin drew of him he could just see what was meant to be him in the picture with flowers and leaves stuck onto the picture with sticky tape and glue. He unconsciously hugged the child sitting in his lap, Rin beamed brightly before turning around to face him "Rin loves her Sesshoumaru" she grabbed his face in her small hands and kissed his cheek "Rin loves Sesshoumaru cause he's her daddy" she smiled brightly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin shocked, never had he ever thought she loved him like a father, he looked down at Rin "Rin you know I'm not your real Father" he looked deep into her chocolate brown eye's "Rin knows Sesshy isn't her real daddy but Rin still loves him like her daddy, Rin gunna cry if Sesshy ever went away" Rin looked at him she gave him one of her goofy looks, he scooped her up " I would never leave you that's just a stupid thought I never want you to think that again is that clear… well I have business Rin so you can sit quietly here or go outside and play, which one?" Sesshoumaru was hoping she would pick outside "Rin stay with Sesshy and dwaw" Sesshoumaru sighed he looked out the window and saw a car pull up and a women step out she was different from the last time he saw her she had shoulder length jet black hair, she now wore tighter fitting clothes and looked a lot more mature and elegant.

Kagura looked up at the old building she knew so well it hadn't changed, except that the garden seemed to be tended to and the atmosphere didn't seem as cold and harsh as it used to be 7 years ago.

She walked up the steps and stood in front of the door she looked at it, nerves making her a little shaky she went to ring the door bell when she heard a little squeal from behind the door.

A loud thump could be heard then the door opened to reveal a butler sprawled across the ground and a small child smiling up at her, she was shocked yet Kagura thought it may have been one of the maids children, when Sesshoumaru walked into the hall and straight to the front door not stopping to look at Kagura but at the small girl, he spoke in the coldest most unemotional tone at the child "Rin how many times did I tell you Jaken would get the front door?" Rin looked at him apologetically "Rin sorry just Rin loves Visitors Sesshy" She smiled up at him brightly "that doesn't matter Rin you should show manners, or have I taught you nothing" Sesshoumaru looked at her his face showing nothing as usual "Rin sorry, daddy Rin just wants something to do" she looked up at him "Rin go play outside with Jaken while I have business to do" Rin sighed she bowed her head down her chin touching her chest "Yes Sesshoumaru" she looked up at a stunned Kagura "Nice to meet you lady I am Rin Takahashi" Rin held out her small hand, Kagura slowly accepting it, before long Rin had taken off chasing after a maid.

Kagura slowly walked inside she was astonished that Sesshoumaru had a young daughter no older than four or five years of age. He lead her to his office before she sat down opposite him, his nature was much the same he was still cold and bitter, she tried to find words but none would come "that was Rin my adopted child" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura breaking the awkward silence " what is it you would like to discuss with me Kagura?" Kagura looked up "Sesshoumaru it's been so long I thought I would come and say hello to an old friend" she looked at him with a half hearted smile " that is not all is it" Sesshoumaru looked at her "you want something else don't you" Kagura looked up at him " I need to ask a favor of you" Kagura began to talk business " My father wants Kakureta mountain, he needs to expand his land and he cannot do that with out the consent of you Sesshoumaru" she looked at him her hands in her lap her eye's not wavering from his "yes your father has sent numerous letters and I have turned them all down, that mountain is not of my owner ship but of my brothers and he will not give up his land for someone like your father let alone the one person that truly wants that land" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura, in his mind he was board "but Sesshoumaru you do not understand we need that land to expand my uncles company you must understand" Kagura looked at him pleadingly, the last time he had seen that look in her eye's was the last time he had said goodbye to her "Kagura I will not step down and when I say no it means no!" he stood up leaning over his desk at her he wanted her to stop looking at him like that, wanted her to just leave his house.

Then Rin burst into the room there was tension in the air and she could feel it, she ran at Sesshoumaru wrapping her tiny arms round one of his legs she looked up at him, hugging him tighter "Sesshy stop being angry please" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and at that moment he felt himself calm down, he picked her up looking at her "Rin why did you disturb my meeting with this lady?" Rin looked at him her eye's full of worry and fright "Cause Rin knew Sesshoumaru was angry and Rin didn't want him to be angry at the lady" Rin dug her face into his shoulder "I want to stay with you Sesshoumaru" Rin felt him sit back down " I don't like you angry your always mean" Sesshoumaru flinched at those words, Rin had caught him off guard he looked at an astonished Kagura before composing himself "Rin how many times have I told you don't disturb me while I am working, even if you can sense my anger" Sesshoumaru looked blankly at the child, he knew that was all he had to say to her he tiny frame snug next to his.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly with Rin there, Kagura hadn't gotten what she had come to Sesshoumaru for but the old friends soon started talking normally. (**Well as normal as it can get with Sesshoumaru as he never has emotions**).

Kagura smiled at him "Sesshoumaru I never thought you to be the one to take a child in and even more surprising one not of your own flesh and blood" she looked at him questioningly, she knew her boundaries with him and she had a feeling this topic was one he rarely discussed "Simple I watched this child's mother die, she had no one so I took her as my own" Sesshoumaru shifted a now sleeping Rin in his arms "And she may not be of my flesh but her heart pumps more of my blood through her veins then her own kin" His eyes piercing through Kagura's skin.

_Sesshoumaru has taken a human child and made it his own. Is this possible for a cold hearted demon to also love one simple child so deeply? Yet he cannot bring himself to show emotion?_

Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru with questions whizzing through her head…

_Does this mean he will except his one and only true child his flesh and blood?_

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru how did you do that, that means you'll keep this child by your side just as if she were a demon herself?" Kagura looked wide eyed at her old lover "It seems this disturbs you Kagura, but what you don't understand is that I did not just give my blood to this child, she was dieing a year ago so I gave her my blood as a result she is bound to me for life as my pup" Sesshoumaru brushed the bangs from Rin's face "Which reminds me I see you've had one of your own" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kagura "Yes Sesshoumaru she's beautiful, that's also why I have come to see you Sesshoumaru" Kagura gave a slight smile "My daughter is 7 years of age and she's beautiful" Kagura smiled softly to herself her daughter had her dark jet black hair and nature but her fathers eye's and face, everything she did always reminded her about a certain someone.

"Yes Sesshoumaru I have to talk to you about-"

* * *

_Hey peeps ha ha ha I left it at a cliff hanger I think….. well if you could please review I would love to have comments on my fan fic this is only my second 1 so yeah oh and if you would like something else in my fan fic than please add your 2 cents in, in a review oh and um I accept flames and stuff it just makes my stories better so yeah k well have fun and HAPPY READING!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
